Neo-Queen Serenity (Crystal)
Neo Queen Serenity is the beloved Queen of Crystal Tokyo, the future version of Tokyo. She is the thirtieth-century future self of Princess Serenity/Sailor Moon. Her husband is the future self of Tuxedo Mask, King Endymion, and cherished mother of Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon who she gave birth to at age 22. This is the second animated depiction of the original manga character. Profile Appearance Her dress is similar to the one she had been worn when she was a princess: She wore a white flowing gown with puffy shoulder pieces, an intricately decorated bodice with gold hoops, with the bust defined by two rows of golden beads. Trailing at the back, was a white gauzy, butterfly shaped bow with long fluttery ribbons. Her crescent moon is always visible on her forehead and her platinum blonde hair is styled in two buns with long ponytails that flow to the floor, and she wore a pearl white tiara. Oddly, in season 3, her hair is blonde like her younger self. Personality Neo-Queen Serenity is a wise and just ruler of her kingdom. When it comes to parenting, however, she is a semi-strict mother to her daughter Chibiusa, whom she is trying to teach and perfect into being the next Queen of the Moon and Earth. Whenever disaster strikes, she becomes more serious and defiant to use the Silver Crystal if the need arises. History Pre-Series At the age of twenty-two, Princess Serenity had married Prince Endymion and ascended the throne of the Moon Kingdom, thus beginning the second era of the Silver Millennium. Using the Silver Crystal, she gained extended longevity and ceased to grow old; an ability she had given to all of the people of Crystal Tokyo. Season Two: Black Moon Clan By the thirtieth century, Sailor Moon (as Princess Serenity) had ascended to the throne and become the Earth's most beloved ruler, as Neo-Queen Serenity with her beloved sweetheart, King Endymion, by her side. However, the evil Black Moon Clan had invaded her prosperous kingdom and attacked. Despite her best efforts to protect herself and her people, she was overpowered by the Malefic Black Crystal and put into a deep sleep; surrounded by crystal quartz for her own protection. Because of the false visions created by Wiseman, she and her husband appeared to have selfishly ignored and neglected Chibiusa, as her dark self stated in Hidden Agenda, Nemesis. In Hidden Agenda: Wiseman, she channeled her spirit through her past self, explaining to the startled Black Moon Clan people that the Silver Crystal only represented peace and tranquility, and that they were using the Malefic Black Crystal unwisely and that had they not been influenced by evil, there would be no wars. She soon combined her strength to further increase the Silver Crystal's abilities and teleported the Sailor Senshi to where Sailor Pluto was. In Showdown: Death Phantom, ''despite being in an enchanted slumber, she sensed that her daughter Chibiusa had finally awakened as a true Sailor Senshi, and gradually began to wake up. In the final episode, [[Act 26 - Replay, Never Ending (episode)|"''Replay: Never Ending,"]] she finally awoke and granted the four Inner Sailor Soldiers with even stronger planet powers, and Sailor Moon the Cosmic Heart Compact and the Spiral Heart Moon Rod to further increase her own moon-related powers to battle any more adversaries that would come. Wanting to see her past self face-to-face, the Queen of the future got her wish and greeted Sailor Moon joyfully before going back the the castle. Season Three: Death Busters She was seen in a flashback of Chibiusa's, who recalled how warm and secure her motherly hugs were. After the final confrontation with Pharaoh 90, who was lethally weakened and being gradually obliterated by Sailor Saturn's supremely strong destructive powers, Super Sailor Moon briefly became her future self and utilized the mighty powers of the Spiral Heart Moon Scepter to revitalize the Earth and reverse all of the destruction caused by the Guardian of Doom. Powers and Abilities Just like her past self and as Sailor Moon, Neo Queen Serenity is fully capable of using the Silver Crystal, though with more of a mastery to the point where she is able to heal the sick and wounded, return the dead to life, and even restore an entire world and its population to its original state without any ill effects. She can also utilize the healing abilities of the Spiral Heart Moon Rod to purify evil forces from people or annihilate evil adversaries. If needed, she can fully manifest her soul through Sailor Moon in an attempt to speak to others. She also possesses the ability to give fellow Sailor Senshi the ability to transform into more powerful evolutions of their standard Sailor forms. Trivia * She is a minor recurring character in the series. * Like the manga and unlike in the original anime, her hair is not yellow-blonde to match her past selves, but upon close examination, it appears to be a platinum blonde color. ** However, there seems to be some inconsistency in her hair color because in the third season, Neo Queen Serenity is depicted with blonde hair in subsequent flashbacks after the first episode. In the first episode of the new season she is depicted with the platinum blonde hair of season 2. * Unlike the first anime, Death Phantom refers Neo-Queen Serenity as the Queen of the Earth and Moon. Therefore, it is likely that Serenity took over her mother's position as Queen, where people of both Earth and the Moon could live together harmoniously. * Until the Black Moon Clan had attacked, she had never set foot outside the Crystal Palace. Gallery Category:Female Category:Crystal Tokyo Category:30th Century Category:Royalty Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Category:Crystal characters Category:Crystal biographies Category:Moon Kingdom Category:Humans